


Introvert

by JackNotFromTitanic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Introvert Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Nervous Keith (Voltron), Other, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNotFromTitanic/pseuds/JackNotFromTitanic
Summary: Keith has a hard time dealing with people. When it comes to meeting Shiro's boyfriend Adam for the first time things get a little difficult for Keith.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	Introvert

At first he thought that he's just a big introvert. But that was until that one day where he met up with Lance. That was back in summer. Lance invited him to go to the mall with him, having the argument "You're no vampire, you need to go out in the sun to survive" and "Come on it's gonna be fun!". Of course Keith couldn't deny that, the smile and the shining ocean-blue eyes looking at him like that made him agree.

And it was quite fine first. Lance made him forget the nervous feeling, dorking around, making him laugh. That was until he asked Keith to wait for a minute.

"I'm gonna be back in a moment, just wait here okay?" And then he left him standing there in the mall. It didn't take much time until Keith didn't focus his thoughts on Lance anymore but on the noise of all the people around him. He knew that there's nothing to be anxious about but having to wait there all alone while people kept passing by loudly did indeed make him nervous. He didn't really know what to do to stop his thoughts, how to stop the noise ringing in his head or how to slow his quick breathing. His head hurt and cold sweat didn't seem to stop coming from his hands. How long has he been there already? Time seemed so slow. What was he even doing there? His vision started to blur as he became nauseous.

"-eith? Keith! Hellooo, what are you spacing out for?" Lance brought him back to reality and Keith looked at him still feeling the panic inside him.

"Man you okay? You look really pale.." Lance asked while looking concerned but Keith couldn't get any word out of his mouth just yet so he nodded instead.

"Come on, how about we go to a nice quiet place with shadow?" The Cuban boy took Keith's hand and pulled along.

They finally arrived at a quiet place without anyone around and the red paladin could calm down. Lance seemed to know that something was off before but instead of pushing him to say something about that right away he kept on calming him down. He spoke about the sea, his family, a trip and a lot of stuff before he fondled away a hair strand of Keith's face and touched his forehead. 

"Seems that you don't have a heat stroke.. that's good." He smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah.." Keith looked Lance in the eyes before he looked away, being a little embarassed.

"What happened?" Lance asked carefully.

Keith didn't want to speak about this. He looked around, longing for something that might help him to focus on anything else because that topic is just hard to handle. He knew that Lance is only worrying but he still felt nervous when he thought about telling him how ..not normal he is.

"Keith, you know I'm not mad if you don't feel like talking about it. Just know that I'm here for you if you need someone, okay?" 

The darked haired boy looked at Lance. He didn't expect that. Usually people would want to force some information out of him or they would keep on talking about it, but that's not what Lance did. Keith smiled. "Thanks Lance.. I appretiate that." 

_____________________________________________________

After this incident Keith was sure that he wasn't only an introvert but also socially awkward and scared of crowds. Even though he prefered to stay inside his confort zone -his home- he wanted to try to stop these weird feelings. So whenever he felt stable enough, he would accept invitations of people. Whenever he met with one or two people everything seemed fine. Of course that also depended on the place they met at. Keith started to think that he's improving since he stopped panicking when he was around his close friends. The nervousness still kept on though for example whenever he got introduced to new people or when Lance wanted him to come along to a family dinner. Or when he met Adam for the first time.

Shiro told Keith a lot about Adam, how they understood each other so well, how they like similar music and that they share the same humor. He heard a lot of good stuff and of course he was happy for his brother. But it took a while until Keith got to meet him. At the time when Shiro needed help in moving out of his small flat, the time had come.

As the clean-up was done and there were only furnitures left Shiro adressed the topic.

"Keith?" Shiro said as he drove Keith home. "Adam will come to help us to take the closets apart on Saturday."

Keith looked down to the side. "Right, you said something like that before.. Will be the first time meeting him."

Shiro took a while before he spoke again. "I noticed something, Keith."

"Huh?" Finally the younger boy turned his head and looked at Shiro. 

"I noticed that whenever you meet someone new you say 'hi' but then look away silently." The air in the car seemed to get thicker, but only for Keith who now looked down at his lap.

"R..really? I do that?" Keith asked nervously. He didn't think that he would seem that shy even though he knew how hard of a time he can have when it comes to strangers.

"Yes you do that. You know, when you meet Adam I want you to say hello and shake his hand. That's what you normally do when you first meet the boyfriend of your brother. Otherwise people could understand you wrong, as if you don't really want to meet them." Shiro smiled reassuringly while saying this, obviously showing Keith that he means it in a nice way while looking at the dark rode he was driving on.

Keith gulped. "Okay. I'll try..." after that he looked out of the window. Of course this was no problem for a normal person but for Keith it was already enough to make him overthink. What if he couldn't do it? No he had to, for Shiro. _It shouldn't be that hard for me...why am I like this?_

The raven haired boy kept on looking out of the window while slightly biting his lip. He hated this about himself. Why does he have to get so anxious around people? It's something he never told anyone, not even Shiro. His brother must think that he is simply bad at socialising but that's not the end of the story. But there's no way he would tell anyone about how bad he panics when he's alone at a overcrowded place, or how he can't drive with the train and bus without being nervous. They would think he's a coward. A guy who has troubles with tasks you should find easy.

______________________________________________________

It wasn't easy to fall asleep that night. He had to think a lot.

_How will it be? What if my hand will be is sweaty? What if I can't join in a conversation? What if he ends up hating me? Shiro would have a hard time then.. I can't mess this up. I mustn't. For Shiro._

But how do you even properly introduce yourself?  
...  
He took some time thinking until at some point he found himself asking Lance what he usually does when he meets someone new.

"Well of course I'm handing out my hand and tell them who I am. For example: Hey there, I'm Lance McClain the cool ninja sharpshooter."

Instead of rolling his eyes like usual Keith smiled slightly. _Then I shall try to do that too._

Some days past and for Keith's luck Shiro said he could need another helping hand, so the raven haired boy asked Lance. It was a great relief to hear that Lance would meet them in the flat once he finished babysitting his siblings. Still Keith had to face his problem alone first.

Shiro and Adam planned to pick Keith up at the station. Apparently they got a truck with three seats and a large trunk for the closets they were about to take apart.

Nervously Keith went to the red truck and opened the door. 

"Hello." He said as he sat down next to Shiro and held his hand towards Adam who sat in the driver's seat. "I'm Keith, the sibling of Shiro." 

He saw his brother smiling next to him as Adam answered "Nice to meet you, I'm Adam."

Keith noticed how he had trouble to look him in the eyes, he often had that problem. But he didn't think about it for too long since the other two started a conversation.

At first he was very nervous. But after some time he warmed up for example as a fun story was told or if he heard how Adam quietly sang along with Shiro's music. Adam seemed to be very alright for his brother. 

At the flat they already started to unscrew the closets until Lance came. It was pretty lively in that small flat while everyone worked with joy. At some point Lance and Keith couldn't make out how some special kind of screw should be taken off, no matter how long they tried and Adam came to help.

He seemed to know quite a bit of it as he explained the mechanism of that screw and showed the boys how to get it off. He really seemed like one of those rare teachers where you understand the lesson immediately. 

As the closets were loaded in the truck and the flat was empty all off them went to get some food from the drive through. 

Keith was happy that everything turned out a lot better then he expected. He's sure he can trust Adam to take good care of Shiro.


End file.
